Cynthia, Queen of Hellfire
Cynthia is the main protagonist of Arkania. She was originally the most powerful demon, and was known as Sairanou, the Queen of Hellfire. Eventually, she loses a vast majority of her power, which caused her to change into Cynthia. Cynthia works to put and end to the endless war with demons, angels, and humans. She left hell along with Ari, and landed in a place called Darkania, which caused her to meet Aldera, which she now sees as her daughter. She takes her to Thala, which she then learns how to fight by Cosmos, one of the best fighters in Arkania. She is the main threat towards Catarina, the strongest Great One. History (WIP. I have 30k words...) Sairanou, mostly known as Cynthia, was born the as the oldest and most powerful demon in existence. In her glory days, she ruled Hell as Sairanou, the Queen of Hellfire. Through unknown circumstances, most of her original power as stolen, which was how Cynthia was born. Sairanou was left as a shell as of her former self, and became a different person entirely. Her mentality started changing, she was no longer the all powerful and respected Queen of Hell she was as Sairanou. All of this caused her younger sister, Anex, to become the next Queen of Hell. Anex respected Cynthia as Sairanou as she looked up to her. When she became Cynthia, all the qualities she loved, were gone. Cynthia had different ideals from her former self. When she lost position of power, she was more motivated to end the endless war with humans, mortals, and demons, instead, wanting them all to live in harmony. Her servant, Ari, who is also her lover and best friend, was always loyal to her, even after her change. She entrusted her ideals onto Ari, however Aria was always worried as they go against demon law, and she cared very much for her master. Cynthia soon started ignoring orders from the demon overlords as well as her younger sister, Anex. She was no longer interested in the slaughter of angels and the submission of humans. Her sister turned a blind eye most of the time, hoping this new version of her sister was just an act, however Cynthia would eventually be called into court for her decisions. Cynthia was called to trial, which her servant Aria came along with her. Upon getting there, she saw every single demon overlord on their respective thrones, as well as her younger sister Anex, sitting in her former throne. When the lords spoke, she was questioned about her disloyalty to Hell, as well as her growing softness. Ari tried to defend her, but she was written off as merely Cynthia's dog, to which Cynthia then defended her. Cynthia was going to be killed by majority of demon overlord decision. In that split second, Ari protested loudly, however she calmed down immediately when Cynthia said to her quietly "Remember that spell I taught you?" She understood the situation immediately. However, Anex stood up, and stated Cynthia will be given a chance to fight for her freedom. To which Cynthia told Ari quietly "Now". Ari started performing hand gestures, which the demon overlords recognized immediately. They were all nervous except for Anex, who merely sat back down and crossed her legs. Ari said the words "Underworld's Judgment #66: Raging Temperest". A flame dragon shoots out of her palm, Anex blinks, and it hits the all of them causing a large fiery explosion to which caused them to escape Hell, through the portal outside the corridor. They stepped into a place they had never seen been before since the portal of hell always changes. They landed in the continent of Darkania, Cynthia knew right away due to the color of the sky, but she has never been to the continent before. The exact location they were in was some burned down village. Ari immediately wanted to search for survivors, which Cynthia agreed and they split up. Cynthia notices a house with a barricade on it. She rips it down, and walks inside the house. She forms a green flame in her right hand which illuminated the room. She notices a woman in the corner of the room shaking and holding a scimitar. Cynthia told her to not be afraid, which the woman replied with asking who she was. Cynthia lied and said she was a mage, however the woman caught her lying and said that there are no mages with green flames in Darkania. To which Ari came in suddenly, but Cynthia puts her hand out, which Ari understood immediately. Cynthia told her she lied, that she is a demon but one of the good ones. The girl told her that lying was the first thing she did, but Cynthia told her that her races reputation isn't exactly good. Cynthia told the woman her name, and she then asked what the woman's name was. The Woman replied, her name was Aldera. Aldera gave Cynthia her sword, and said "I wouldn't have been so quick to trust you, if angels weren't the one that slaughtered my village. so i guess i have better luck with demons now". Ari told her "that's what i was gunna tell you Cyn. In the other houses i saw traces of grace. I touched one of the flames, and it actually burned me". Cynthia knew it was angels. Aldera told them her mom cloaked the barrier with an angel seal. Cynthia noted how that must be true due to how easily she was able to get through it. Cynthia told her Aldera should come with her, and she apologized for what happened to her village. Aldera said she had nothing left to lose, and merely asked where would they go. Ari butted in, and said Thala, because Darkania ins't safe. Cynthia smiled and asked if she had ever flown before, which caused Aldera's eyes to widen with excitement. Cynthia asked how old she was, and Aldera said she was 17. The group of 3 make it to Thala. The first thing they do is observe the Kingdom and they set their eyes on a shop called the oracle. There was a woman inside with red hair and a dragon tattoo. They explained that they wanted to try to Oracle, which the woman was excited to do. Ari decided to go first, the seer told her she had an ultimate decision in her future, however none of them knew what she meant by that. When Cynthia asked next, the seer told her that she sees a lot of pain and chaos in her future, but feels sorry for what Cynthia has to experience. Cynthia replied with "Gee thanks". All of them noticed the seer seemed to be in pain whenever she did a reading. Cynthia asked if she was okay, but the woman replied with no before saying she was ready again. The girls looked awkwardly at each other for a second. Aldera asked about her, and the seer starts to perform the reading. However when she did, her eyes started tearing up. She muttered the words "Dark Wraith Queen". The woman was extremely fearful which caused Ari to ask what the hell her problem was. Cynthia asked if she just said Dark Wraith. The woman ignored her question and asked why did they bring that woman there. Which made Cynthia even more interested to see what she had seen in Aldera's future. This all scared Aldera as much as it did the seer, but Cynthia and Ari were more confused and angry. Ari takes it upon herself to have a 1 on 1 conversation with the woman. When they returned, Ari was a little shaken up by whatever they were talking about. Cynthia asked what did she see, but Ari's response was nothing. She explained the entire time that she should kill Aldera. However what spooked her was that the seer knew they were demons. Despite that, she was relatively calm talking to them, but she was completely terrified with whatever she saw in Aldera's future. Note: Dark Wraith is a species locked away in purgatory. Appearance See picture Personality Cynthia is known to be a very kind and respectful individual. She always helps those in need, even if they are angels, which are the sworn enemies to demons. This is because she genuinely wants all races to live in coexistence and not fight each other for eternity. Something her younger sister found disgusting since she respected her former Sairanou qualities. When Valaria the archangel of justice was suffering and dying due to trying to intake her former power, Cynthia choose to remove the demonic powers from inside her in order to save her. Something which Eileen respected. However, she does know that in order for her goal to be accomplished, she has to kill the leaders of each faction. So she is not entirely a goody two shoes. She has attempted to kill Cosmos, Remia, and Catarina due to their influence and how dangerous they are. Cynthia sees the flaws with all races, which is the reason she wants all of them to learn how to coexist. She also wants to work to atone the sins she committed as Sairanou, which she believes will be atoned once she completes her goal. Cynthia is quite a confident individual. Due to the strength she had in the past, as well as now, she often underestimates her enemies, especially humans. Which caused her and Ari to be stomped by Eileen. When she lost, she told her that in her prime state, the results would be different. Cynthia and Remia both hold back in fights. They always toy around with their opponents before revealing their true strengths just before they die or get seriously injured. As such it is hard to tell if she is actually having a hard time or not. However it is a known fact, when she says "Hellfire" she is actually putting in effort into a battle. Sometimes she still trolls when she goes full demon form. Cynthia has deep love for Aldera, Anex, and Ari. She sees Aldera like her own daughter. So when she had to kill her when she became corrupted, she was destroyed beyond belief. Cynthia spends the entire series protecting and treating her like her daughter, even when Aldera sided with Cosmos. She sees Ari as her best friend and lover, and not at all as her servant which she Ari used to be to her during Sairanou days. She has a bias towards her sister, Anex. As she planned to kill all of the problematic leaders of the races, however Anex she never wanted to actually follow through with. Sairanou, her former self is seen as her other half. Cynthia was birthed from the absence of Sairanou, her true power. Sairanou is known as cold, ruthless, terrifying, and dominant. Which were the things Anex looked up to. However true Sairanou is exposed to be very similar to Remia, deep down. When she and Ari were in a hot spring, and Remia was in heaven, the two moaned and had orgasms thinking about killing each other. However, after Cynthia gets her former power back, she is still shown to help others and continue her goal of making the races coexist. This is because she is able to suppress her inner qualities for the sake of the greater good. Overtime her Cynthia personality has learned to overcome Sairanou. Becoming the more dominant being. She relates to Remia more than anyone else. Power level and Aura Cynthia has a power level of 550,000. 750,000 when in demon form. Cynthia's aura is Green and very heavy. It will feel like you are walking while time is stopped. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B | At least 5-B | 5-A Name: Sairanou, Cynthia, Queen of Hellfire Origin: Arkania Gender: Female Age: 5,007,064 Classification: Royal Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Mid-High), Healing, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Demons can inflict curses on humans with no aura), Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Portal Creation via hellfire, Can absorb and destroy souls, Non-Physical Interaction, Telekinesis, Weapon Creation via hellfire, Aura, Existence Erasure (With hellfire, although it needs to be a finishing blow), Transformation Resistance to Power steal, Possession, and Existence Erasure Attack Potency: Planet level (Somewhat comparable to Cosmos) | Planet level | (Power level of 550,000. Very high ranking demon, She is superior to Remia in power) | At least Planet level (Far stronger than before) | Large Planet level (Comparable to Merged Angel Remia) Speed: Relativistic+ | Relativistic+ | Relativistic+ | Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Class G+ | Class G+ | At least Class G+ | At least Class G Striking Strength: Planet Class | Planet Class | At least Planet Class | Large Planet Class Durability: Planet level | Planet level (Superior to Remia) | At least Planet level | Large Planet level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range and planetary with Hellfire and Darkness Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Light Manipulation and Holy Manipulation Key: Beginning | Power up | Demon form after power up | Demon Goddess Notable Attacks/Technique: Underworld's judgement #65: Black Lilith: With a hand gesture, 7 balls of darkness hover around the enemy. They shoot into the air a light speed. Black lightning shoots down at the enemy and attacks them viciously from the balls. Underworld's judgement #57: Beam of chaos: Cynthia sticks out her palm, and a large blast of huge dark and electrical energy fire at the target. It causes a devastating Hellfire: When Cynthia says hellfire, large green flames instantly engulf an area around her, and act as an aura that burns away attacks and people that get near. Or this is used to amp basic hellfire attacks to a maximum. *Hellfire weapons: creates any weapon out of hellfire *Hellfire imagination: Like angels with light, demons can use their hellfire to take on any shape or form *Underworlds judgement spells: over a hundred powerful underworld spells *Demon form: Drastically increases her power. Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Hellfire Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Curse Users Category:Portal Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Combat Gods